


Crash and Burn

by Marzilton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Crash Landing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Multi, Not Like Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Not like lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzilton/pseuds/Marzilton
Summary: Dean has an interview today. Its a job he's really wanted for a while. He wakes up, and gets ready to go. He breathes, he can do this.





	1. Job of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note: hello, this is my first story, Please leave suggestions in the comments! Hope you enjoy!

"You leaving already?" Sam asks groggily while trying to stifle a yawn. He rubs at his bleary eyes as they adjust to the light.

"Yeah Sammy, the interview is at 6 o'clock sharp." Dean answers as he tightens his tie around his neck. He looks at Sam in the mirror with a smirk and winks. "Ill see ya later buddy, try to go back to sleep." Dean ruffles Sam's hair as he walks towards the door. Sam reacts late pulling his head out of Dean's reach and giving him an annoyed look. Dean laughs and grabs his keys, pulling on his overcoat and heading out the door.  
He reaches his impala and climbs inside. Dean revs the engine a few times, enjoying the beautiful sound, before heading down the street.

He parks in front of a large building covered in black tinted windows. Dean climbs out of the car checking himself in his wing mirror before closing the door. He glides his hand down the hood of the impala, while taking deep cleaning breaths.  
(Breathe, you got this.) He tells himself.  This is it, the job he's always wanted.  
An FBI agent.  
And Dean needs a job, he's been barely scraping buy paying the rent, groceries, and for Sammy college. Dean never went to college and he wouldn't have had a chance at getting this job if it hadn't been for the connections he has through his dad. His dad was in the military, and after a few years joined an investigator team. Dean learned everything he knew from his dad, everything about investigating, searching, hunting, and how to shoot a gun. Dean needed to know how to protect himself how to protect Sammy. He will never forget the 1st and most important rule his dad, John Winchester, told him,  
"Keep Sammy safe."  
John had to leave a lot for the war or meeting with his team. Dean was the protector when they were home alone. And he had a good reason for needing to be a protector. They had to move constantly and all because John couldn't hold his liquor or his temper. There were many people who hates John. He would get in many fights at local bars, and they would try to find where he was staying, putting Dean and Sammy in danger. Then they would move again.  
Dean shakes his head, pulling his mind out of his thoughts. He looks back up at the tall building, stands a little straighter and with big strides heads for the door.

"Hello, my name is Dean Winchester. I'm here for the interview." Dean says as he walks up to the counter. The women behind it looks up, her shoulder length black,hair falls slightly in her face.  
"Oh, hello. Mr. Morte will be right with you, if you can just sit over there for a few minutes." She replies gesturing to two couches in the corner. Dean glances at her name tag as he answers,  
"Thank you, Tessa." Dean walks over to the couches and takes a seat. He starts to flip through the magazines on the table in front of him. One catches his eye, the name "Busty Asian Beauties". Dean thinks twice before grabbing it and goes instead for a magazine about cars.  
"Dean Winchester." Dean looks up at the girl behind the counter, "Mr. Morte will see you now." He stands up and straightens out his jacket before heading to the now open office door at the end of the hall.  
The man sitting behind the desk is old, his short black hair is pressed down on his head and smoothed to the right. His black eyes are looking at Dean, almost like they're staring into his soul.  
"Hello, Dean, have a seat." He says gesturing at the chair directly in front of his desk. Dean sits down cautiously and looks around. Their is an empty take-out bag in the garbage, and the cup to match it us sitting in front of the mans spindly I,intertwined fingers. "So Dean, you want to be an Agent." He states more than asks and Dean nods. "I see you have some experience helping your father." He says as he rifles through a file on his desk.  
"Yes, sir." Dean answers. The man looks up at Dean and intertwined his fingers.  
"So why do you want this job, Mr. Winchester?" He asks as he takes a slurp of his drink.  
"Uh, well sir, I've always enjoyed helping my father with his investigating. I'd like to take up a job like that myself." Dean answers, sitting a little straighter. Mr. Morte nods while continuing to stare into Deans soul.  
"What else?"  
"Well, I need the money, sir."  
"Oh, what for exactly?"  
"Um." Dean coughs clearing his throat, his eyes are starting to sting as he tries to keep them open without blinking from the mans stare, "well, rent sir, and food, and my brothers college. A lot of it he has paid off by scholarships, but he still has some he needs played off."  
"Oh, is that so. What is he majoring in?" Dean is confused, why does this man care about his personal life?  
"Law, sir." Mr. Morte nods again. His fingers in wind and he straightens his suit.  
"Are you hungry?" Dean is startled by the question.  
"Its only seven, sir." Dean looks at him with dead eyes, eyes that seem to know everything but not give a damnabout anything.  
"Yes it is. Now are you hungry?" The man asks again. Dean's stomach nudges his mind.  
"I could eat." He replies.  
"There is a burger joint only a block away. Walk with me." Mr. Morte leaves the room, and the still startled Dean follows after him. 

"I would like the triple pounder, extra fries, and a chocolate milkshake." Mr. Morte hands the waitress his menu.  
"And you darling." She turns to Dean, her eyes darling over him every few seconds.  
"Yeah, I'd like the bacon, burger, and cheese pounder. And, um, can I get a chocolate chip pecan pie, after."  
"Sure thing, hun." She winks as she takes his menu and flounders to the kitchen. Mr. Morte doesn't talk. All he does is watch the people walk by out the Windows. Dean watches him and the people, he picks his teeth with a tooth pic and studies the beer menu.  
"Here's your food." The waitress says with a big grin, "enjoy!" Dean eats his food with glee, the burger melting in his mouth. He stuffs his face, ignoring his future boss across the table from him. Mr. Morte eats his food long and slow, savoring each bite.  
After they have finished he looks up at Dean,  
"Delicious isn't it, ill never get over fries." Dean mumbles an agreement and takes a bite of his gooey delicious pie. Dean coughs to get the mans attention again,  
"I Don't mean to be rude, but why did we randomly come to eat here?" He asks.  
"Well, I was hungry." Mr. Norte replies, "I like you Dean you seem like a good man. Your reasons are all valid and you're patient, and you also know when to ask and what to ask. I think you would be a great fit for this job. You will have a partner, and you will need to meet him. We are taking a jet to Brazil in two days. If you would like the job, I highly recommend you join us." Dean sat stunned. He closed his mouth realising it was open, then opened it again, only getting a  
"Thankyou." To escape them.  
"Your check, sir." The waitress says as she comes bounding to there table. She smiles again at Dean,"I hope you both enjoyed your meal."  
"Um, yes, but we need," Dean starts to explain about there needing two checks.  
"Ill cover it Dean." Mr. Morte says his hand already closing around the upstanding check book. The waitress smile falters slightly and she skips away. Mr. Morte raises his eyebrow slightly, "I think this belongs to you." He says holding out a folded paper. Dean grabs it and unfolds it to find a ten digit number. He smirks briefly and puts it in his front pocket. Mr. Morte signs the receipt, and turns to dean as he stands, "have a good day, Mr. Winchester." And with that he leaves the building. Dean sits, finishing his pie, while going over everything he just heard in his mind. Then it clicks.  
He got the job! He got it!  
Dean shoots up, his chair screeching on the floor. Ignoring the looks from the few people in the restaurant, he grabs his coat and practically runs out the door. Down the street, he jumps in his car, and speeds home.

When Dean gets home he parks behind a blue bug he recognizes. The sight of it makes him een more excited. He runs to the door, fumbling with his keys before finally pushing the right one in the lock.  
"Sammy!" He shouts through the apartment.  
"What?" He hears an annoyed, sleepy voice call from the kitchen. Dean heads to the kitchen, dripping his keys not the hall table on the way.  
"Hi Dean, how was the interview?" A bubbly voice chimes. He smiles at the beautiful curly haired blonde flipping pancakes on the stove.  
"It went great Jess! I got the job!" She screeches and runs over to give dean a hug and a peck on the cheek. He squeezes her tight lifting rd off the floor and inch or two. Next thing he hears is a chair falling backwards and a hug heavy as a moose crushing his rib cage.  
"You got the job!" Sam exclaims. Dean gasps,  
"Yeah... I... Did... Sammy... Can ya.." Sam puts him down and Dean staggers before finding the wall behind him.  
"Sorry." Sam apologizes, his puppy eyes shining with glee. Jess smiles and reaches up on her tip-toes to kiss his lips. Sam blushes and sits back down at the table.  
"Want some pancakes, Dean?" She asks him with a smile.  
"Naw, I just ate." He answers rubbing the back of his head and sitting at the table,"I'd love a beer though." Jess rolls her eyes and her smile grows. She grabs him a bottle from the fridge and places it down in front of him.  
"So when do you start?" Sam asks perking up again. Dean's smile falters,  
"Well, they won't me to go on a private jet ride down to Brazil with them. I'm apparently gonna get to know my partner better on the way." Dean pulls his hand through his hair, fear seeping through his brain. Sam's face drops a little before pulling up a supportive smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine. I mean, a private jet! That's awesome, and you won't feel a thing!" Sam says, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean grins,  
"Yeah, of course." He huffs a laugh. Jess sits down with them putting a big plate of pancakes in the center of the table. She grins at Dean and breaks the silence saying,  
"I'm more interested in this 'partner' you're going to meet. I won,see if he's cute!" She teases, nudging Dean with her elbow. He blushes slightly, and picks up a pancake.  
"I guess ill have to see when I meet him." He replies, nibbling at the dough. She giggles, serving herself as well. The conversation changes subject and they all talk while eating.


	2. Wait and waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has two days before he viewing is trip. He has a few things he could do. Time to stretch all of them and waste as much time as possible to make the days go by faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Still pretty new at this, so please leave suggestions in the comments! Hope you enjoy!

"Ahnhgh" Dean streches his arms high above his head, and yawns. He's laying in his ruffled bed with covers sprawled half on him and half on the bed and floor.   
"Ugh, I still have two more days. Talk about anxiety. I have to fucking wait. I just want to get this all done and over with so I can start on the good stuff." He says all of this to his ceiling with no response. Dean sighs and reaches over for his phone. A message from Sam is at the top of the list.

"Hey, me and Jess went out for a coffee run be back in a few hours!" -7:34am

Dean looks at the clock in the corner of his phone.   
8:23am  
Ugh, they will still be out for another two hours at least. The next message is from Bobby.

"Hey, I got you those break pads. Better cone get them before I use them for a different car." - 8:45pm yesterday

Well there's one thing he could do to help pass the time. The brakes on his impala blew out yesterday afternoon after he raced her around the lot a few dozen times. They were getting old and rustic he knew he would need to change them soon. He pushes the back button to scroll to the next notification. This ones a reminder.

Reminder: Go to the store. Get beer, pie, some green lettuce stuff, milk, pie, eggs, and some vitamins?

Got to run to the store. He can do that on his way Home from bobbies. One more notification. Dean smiles, his eyes soft, it's a message from Jody.

"Dinner, Friday night. You, Sam, and Jess better be here. I'm making chocolate chess pie!"

Well, theres another distraction. Dean smiles and lays his phone to the side. He sits up with a grunt, scratching his hand through his hair, and grudgingly walks to the bathroom. 

After taking a shower, and getting dressed into some jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red flannel, Dean sits on the couch with a bowl of cereal and flips on the t.v. Game of Thrones, is on and he watches the final half hour of it before it ends and he flips around through the channels.

Dr. Sexy M.D.  
Starring Dr. Sexy

Dean sits back and relaxes a little stopping on one if his favorite programs. Dean barely hears a squeaking noise before Sam calls,  
"Were back Dean!" Dean shoots up and grabs the remote fumbling to change the channel. "Hey, Dean what are you watching..?" Sam stares at the t.v. with a confused expression. Dean turns around looking up to see the Gilmore Girls theme song playing.  
"Oh, you know, I like a good chick flick every once in a while." Dean shrugs a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Sam gives Dean a look before turning to head into the kitchen.  
"Ooh, Gilmore girls!" Jesse chimes as she walks in and plops down on the couch next to Dean. He finishes off his cereal and carries it into the kitchen.  
"I'll be heading down to Bobby's soon to fix my breaks." He tells Sam as he washes his bowl.  
"How are you going to get, is Bobby towing you?" Sam asked. Dean looks up and his eyes widen a little,  
"Oh yeah, should probably do that." He pulls out his phone and hits speed dial 2. The phone rings once then crackles with Bobby's,  
"Hello."  
"Hey Bobby, could you come over here and tow my truck to your place? I'm gonna fix the brakes today." Bobby grumbles through the phone then answers,  
"Yeah, ill be over in ten and you better be ready when I'm there."  
"Of course, thanks!" Dean hangs up the phone and goes over the Door to pull in his boots. 

Bobby pulls in front of the house 30 minutes later, in his truck with the tow attached. A loud honking blades from his truck. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Dean mumbles rolling his eyes. "See ya later Sammy!" He calls into the apartment before closing the door behind him. Bobby is already hooking the tow to the front of the impala. He pulls it tight creating a harsh scratching noise. "Hey, hey, be careful with her!" Deanshouts at him,"its okay, baby, I'm right here." He whispers as he glides his hand over the hood.

"Idjit." Bobby mumbles taking his turn to roll his eyes. "Come on, she's all hooked up." He says to Dean as He climbs into his truck. Dean hops in the passenger and they drive off back to Bobby's.

Dean slides out from under the engine to reach for a screw driver. As he does he sees Bobby heading his way with two bottles in hand. "How's it going?" He asks as he hands one too Dean. Dean wipes his hands on the rag tucked in his jeans.

"Well, I've got the old brake pads and caliper assembly out. I just need to move a few more wires aside and put in the new ones." Dean answers while cracking open his beer and taking a sip. Bobby nods and sits back looking at the clouds. 

After he finishes off his beer, Dean puts in the new caliper assembly and brake pads. Then he washes his hands and gets a bucket of soapy water and a new rag. He washes down his whole car. Fixes a small dent, and covers a scrape he hadn't seen yesterday. By the time he's done the sun is low in the sky. He grabs his keys, and says goodnight to Bobby before he climbs in his fresh, clean, 'baby' and hits the gas.

Dean stops by the store grabbing all the shot on his list. He reluctantly throws the green stuff into his cart before moving on to the milk isle. "Okay, I got milk, eggs, green shit, pie. I still need vitamins..?" He walks to an isle filled with bottles and goes to the vitamins section. "Vitamin c, vitamin a, fish oil?" He exclaims his face curled in disgust. He grabs the fish oil pills, and some vitamin a gummies. Then moves to the self-check out line.

"Oh, hey! You're the guy I served at Ellen's dinner." A slightly high pitched voice comments from behind him. He turns around to see the same blonde head girl from the dinner he went to yesterday. She smiles brightly at him. He gives a small grin in return.

"Yeah, and you're the waitress who gave me her number through my boss." He recalled his grin turning into a smirk. She blushes shyly and shrugs.

"So, when you gonna call?" She asks smirking herself. She winks at him and giggles. 

"Oh, I don't know. What are you doing tonight?" He asks as he steps up to scan his items. She tilts her head as if thinking.

"Well, right now I'm buying groceries, but after that I was just gonna go to a bar and get a drink." She answers with a shrug. 

"Well, do you think I could join you?"

"Hmm, only if you give me a ride." She smirks raising an eyebrow. Dean huffs a laugh.

"Sure thing."


	3. Dreams and fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has one more day before he will climb on that plane for his job. He has plans to pack and have fun with his family for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story, so feel free to leave comments and suggestions! Hope you enjoy!

Dean wakes up at sunrise. The blonde girl,  her name was jo, is who he wakes up next too. He kisses her forehead, and she mumbles something before rolling over. Dean carefully extracts himself from the sheets and goes to the corner where his closes were thrown. He pulls on all his clothes before slipping into the bathroom to fix his mess of hair. 

He heads into the kitchen, taking out his milk, beer, and the rest of his groceries. He had went straight to Jo's place instead of stopping by his apartment. 

(Oh yeah) that thought had made him remember to check his phone. Be reaches into his jeans pocket and fishes our his phone.

:5 messages from Sam:

"Hey Dean me and Jess went out to eat. See ya later." -6:24pm

"Hey, if you go to the store could you get some spinach. Were all out. :/" -7:56pm

"Hey, its kind of late dude. Me and Jess are going to bed. Night." -10:48pm

"Dean. If you're going to go out, at least tell me or something." -12:23plam

"Oh, and if you did go to the store could you bring the groceries hone before you decide to be gone all night!!" -12:25plam

Dean rubs his hand across his face and through his hair. He puts his phone back in his pocket, while grumbling about it being early. He grabs his groceries and heads out the door to his impala.

The drive home is quiet and relaxing. The sun rises over re land and led zepplin plays lightly from the radio. Dean hums to the music as he cruises home.

Once he gets to his apartment Dean unlocks the door, and quietly makes his way to his room. He plops down on his bed with a sigh, and kicks off his boots. After what seems like a few seconds he is fast asleep.  
°°°

Dean is soon, too soon, startled awake by a crash and the sound of Sam mumbling a curse. Dean groans and sits up causing the cover that had been placed over him to fall off the bed. He walks lazily to the kitchen and sees Sam leaning over to pick up a pan on the floor.

"See you woke him up!" Jess says slappi,g Sam's arm. Sam rubs the back of his neck and gives dean a slanted smile.

"Sorry, buddy." He apologizes. Jess hits his arm again before turning fully to dean.

"Good morning. Would you like some coffee?" She asks smiling kindly. Dean nods and mumbles a yes before sitting at the breakfast table. He's soon handed a steaming mug, and the smell of bacon is drifting through the air. 

"So you were out late." Sam comments looking up at Dean with a grin. Dean gives Sam a dead stare and Sam shuts up, going back to helping Jess cook. Jess rolls her eyes and places a plate of bacon on the table. Dean immediately picks up a piece and starts to nibble on it. 

"Jody invited us over for dinner." Dean says to them. Jess eyes instantly brighten and she smiles. 

"Ooh, sounds fun. Should we bring games?" She asks excitedly turning to Sam. Sam grins up at her and nods, before he pulss her down into a few light kisses.

"Ugh, get a room." Dean mumbles. Sam turns to him with an eyebrow raised.

"We already have one, would you like us to go to it and be even louder?" He asks sassily. Dean flinched slightly in disgust before shaking his head. Sam leans down again to kiss Jess one more time before stealing himself a piece of bacon as well. 

"Well, we could bring pictionary or scatergories." Jess interjects looking around at both of themsearching for suggestions. They all start making games and the conversation turns to what else to bring as well.

°°°

Dean spends most of his afternoon making sure he has a passport and other forms he might need. He takes out the clothes he needs and stuffs them into a duffle bag. He gets his toothbrush, all his toiletries, and the utility knife his father gave him when he was only five.

As he's searching through his closet and getting everything he needs to pack, he comes across a small picture. Its of him and his Mom when he was only about four years old. Dean stares at it with a nostalgic smile across his face. 

"I can't believe I lost you." Dean says to it, "I won't again, I promise." He picks up his wallet and pushes the picture into the front slot. 

Dean shakes his head stopping the rush of feelings before they overflow. He drops his wallet back on the bed, and flops down next to it and his duffle bag. 

The white ceiling is just a background blur as Dean thinks about tomorrow. He has a mix of feelings running through him. Fear, Anxiouness, Excitement, he doesn't know what to focus on. 

He has to fly in a plane. He has to fly in a plane. (Okay deep breathes.) I'm going to be fine. Fine. Ill survive. Its not like Sams never come back from his plane trips. Yeah, ill be fine. 

In a Jet! Champaign! Nice comfy chairs. Its going to be awesome! Okay, I can do this.

He gets to meet his new partner tomorrow. What will he look like? Is he old or Deans age? Is he good looking? Does Dean want him to be good looking? 

Deans thoughts start to wander as he imagines a nicely curved jaw, slipping down into a firm chest and hard abdomen. His mind starts to go lower making it to the "v" shaped curve in the mans stomach before he shakes his head again. Scattering his thoughts to the edges of his brain.

"I should get up." He mumbles to the air.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam calls up the hall to him.

"Yeah?" 

"Its time to go, man!"

"Okay, I'm coming" Dean stands slowly and walks to his door just starting to turn the door knob when it fliesopen and knocks him right in the middle of his forehead. He falls to the ground and starts to rub his head. Sam's happy round eyes fall slightly and he looks down apologetically. He reaches his hand down and it's grasped by Deans. As he heaves him from the ground Dean takes this opportunity to nail Sam in the balls. Sam doubles over almost crashing into Dean.

"Bitch." Dean mumbles.

"Jerk." Sam grunts back before unfurling hesitantly. This time its Deans turn to extend the hand. He helps Dean up and they head toward the door.

"What took you so.. Are you guys okay?" Jess asks taking two quick steps to them. Dean grins and replies,

"Yeah. Were fine. Energetic puppy over here just nailed me with a door." Jess looks disaprovingly at Sam.

"Yeah, but then he nailed me in the balls." Sam retaliates. Jess turns her face to Dean now then shakes it with a sigh.

"You are both such idiots." She says rolling her eyes, but a small smile is curling her lips. They all laugh before heading out the door.

°°°

They pull up in front of Jody's house half an hour later with a few board games and a bottle of wine. She greets them as soon as they reach the door. 

"Hello, boys and lady." She says with a warm smile. Dean leans down and kisses her cheek in reply before stepping inside and pulling off his boots. The others shuffle in beyond him doing the same. 

A blonde girl with her hair braided in parts walks into the room. Her eyes in her phone as she sits on the couch. She glances there direction before continuing to be busy with her phone. 

Dean goes over and sits beside her,  
"Hi, Claire." He says slapping her phone out of her hand. She looks up at him deadpan before picking up her phone and walking out of the room. "Its nice seeing you too!" Dean calls after her before smirking. Jody sighs and calls after her as well,

"Claire, if you're going to be in the kitchen at least help by checking the rolls." There's a grunt from the kitchen and the scrape of the oven opening.

"Hello." A new voice says. The dark haired girl a little younger than than the first bounds into the room with a big smile. She gives Jess a tight hug before moving on to kiss both Sam and Dean on the cheek. 

"Hello, Alex. How's school going?" Jess chimes. Alex starts to talk about grades and her classes, but Dean leaves the room to go into the kitchen.

Claire is sitting on a stool by the stove typing away on her phone when Dean sneaks up and flicks her on the top of the head. She flinches quickly turning to hit his hand away.

"Stoooop." She groans and looks back at her screen.

"Aren't you going to ask how your favorite uncle is doing?" Dean asks with a pouty face. Claire looks up from her phone her face still deadpan and asks in the most monotone voice she has,

"Oh Uncle Dean, how are you doing?" Dean can't help but laugh. He brushes a hand over her head, which she flinched away from, and asks,

"So what's up, why are you so down in the dumps right now?" 

"This is how I am everyday. I'm fine, nothing's wrong." 

"Really? Well then, how's college going?" Claire rolls her eyes and mumbles something before answering,

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why not."

"Because I don't, okay?" She answers quickly with slurred words. Before Dean can reply the rest of the party barges into the kitchen and starts setting the table. Dean gets the bowl of potatoes and goes to sit down in the dining room.

°°°

After everyone has had there fill and the wine has been poured out into the adults glasses everyone starts to talk.

"So, Dean has some exciting news." Jess says nudging Dean's side. Dean grins shyly and a slight scarlet color creeps over his skin. Everyone is looking at him expectantly. 

"Yeah, I.. I got the job." Dean says grinning wider. Jody smile doubles as she says her congratulations along with Alex's.

"What job?" Claire asks, brows furrowed as she looks around the table and stops at Dean. 

"Oh, you weren't here last time, were you?" Jody asks. Claire shakes her head. 

"Yeah, I got a job as an F.B.I. agent." Dean answers. Claire stops her eyes wide with shock. Then her brows furrow again and she looks around the table.

"How come I wasn't told about this?"  She questions angrily. The rest of the table is still, with guilt and knowing.

"I'm sorry Claire, we must have forgotten to inform you." Jody answers. Claire's brow furrows further. She pushes back her chair, gathers her dishes and heads to the kitchen grumbling. Jody sighs and goes to stand up.

"Jody, its fine I got her." Alex says quickly placing her hand on Jody's arm. 

"Well, but I should really... And there's pie, I need."

"I got the pie, Jody!" Jess interupts and leaves with Alex into the kitchen. Jody sighs again, long and deep. Sam reaches out and touches her shoulder offering a smile.

"Its gonna be okay, Jody, you know Claire will be fine. Lets enjoy the time we've got right now, okay?" He asks squeezing slightly. Dean smiles as well and Jody looks from one to the other a smile showing on her lips. 

"I've got pie!" Jess exclaims entering the room. She's holding a crisp, warm pecan pie and a jar of vanilla ice cream. Deans face brightens even more as he reaches for the pie. Jess places it out of reach and she begins to slice into it. She serves all of them,and they sit and talk and eat together.

After they finish eating, Alex having returned in the meantime, they decide to go to the living room for board games. Claire still hasn't returned and being (secretly) Deans favorite "niece" he decides to go speak with her.

Dean raps lightly on her door and awaits the signal to come in.

"Yeah?" Claire calls.

"May I come in." Dean asks.

"Why?" Dean doesn't answer and instead opens the door and walks in to sit on her bed. Claire is sitting at her desk and she closes one more window on her desktop before turning in her swivel chair to face dean. She has an annoyed expression and she crosses her arms as she stares Dean down.

"I wanted to talk." Dean answers finally, while smirking. She glances back the way he came.

"And you couldn't close the door?" She asks annoyed even more. She mumbles something as she reaches over to push it closed with her foot.

"What was that?" Dean asks mocking her mumbling.

"I said, does no one know how to fucking shut a door." Claire snaps. Dean finds it hard to keep from laughing which causes Claire to get even angrier. "Is there something you need?" She asks. Dean sighs and leans forward elbows on his knees. 

"I'm sorry we all forgot to mention to you that I was trying for an F.B.I. job." He apologized. Claire rolled her eyes and grunted,

"Not this again." Dean turns to her more, annoyed.

"Then what do you want to hear?" He jeered. She flinched slighly and turns to look at him.

"You know I just want to be included in things. I don't fit in around here. I'm fucking failing college, while Alex is over here getting straight A's and paying sports! I don't even know what I'm doing..." Claire confessed, she folds her legs and puts her head in her hands. Her breathing is drawn out and ragged. Dean sighs and goes over to her putting an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. She's not crying but her body is shaking with every breathe.

"You know, you're fucked up." Dean says while huffing a laugh,"but so am I. I mean Sammy and Jess they're law school right now, and what am I doing, I'm JUST NOW getting a job. And you want to know something, I have to go on a plane ride for this job. Its nice and fancy and in a jet, and I.. I'm terrified. I'm terrified of flying... And" Dean pauses. Claire's shoulder start to shake more and Dean pulls away, "hey, its not that funny. Way to make me feel bad." He scoffs. Claire looks up,

"You're afraid of flying?" Dean nods looking offended, "you're afraid of a physical machine that you can just look at it and tell how it works. I mean, come on, you trust "baby" with your life, and you're afraid of a plane?" She asks incredulously. Dean looks even more hurt and offended which cause Claire to burst into more laughing rolling over and almost falling off her chair. Dean stands and being very immature himself he walks out the door with his middle finger up in her direction. This cause even more roaring laughter and Dean can't help but smile a little. 

After about five minutes Claire comes down to the living room and they all join in to play a game.

They play for a few hours before Alex starts to muffle yawns and they decide to part ways. Their goodbyes aren't long considering they know they'll see each other soon, and then Jess, Sam, and Dean climb into the impala to go home.

°°°

Dean sits in bed for the next few hours just staring at the ceiling and thinking about tomorrow. He can't help letting his mind wander over what he think this mystery man is going to look like, again. Earlier he had though about the mans body, but now he's more focused on what he might act like. He falls asleep thinking about a sweet voice, and a kind natured person helping him solve crimes and getting coffee with him.


	4. Meet and greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wake up and meet your partner. Its Deans "first" day in the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should try to keep all my chapter the same size, or just write until I think its good enough? For now I'm doing the first choice.still my first story so give me all the suggestions you want.

Dean is suddenly pulled from the warm depths of sleep by the loud beeping of his alarm.

6:30 o'clock

The time read as Dean reaches over to smack the top of it. He slowly rolls out of bed shivering at the cold morning air. His clothes are all already packed and he has to be at the airport by 8:00 o'clock. 

He hops into the shower, relaxing under the warm flow of water. This is the big day. Technically the first day on the job, and the first day he gets to meet his co-worker.

He finishes his shower and pulls on a pair of nice new jeans, a polo t-shirt, and a brand new flannel, which he buttons almost to the top. 

He walks to the kitchen, puts some toast in the toaster oven, and starts the coffee maker. Tgeresmumbling down the hall, and he peeks into the hallway to see a sleepy Sam being dragged out of his bedroom by an agitated Jess.

"Come on, its your brothers first day, and he's going to be in a plane, and your not going to get to see him for another week!" Jess growls. Dean smirks andslips back into the kitchen. By the time the toast pops Sam is grumbling as he walks into the kitchen. As soon as he sees Dean he smiles andnods at Jess. Dean gives him a knowing smile in return. "Good morning Dean." Jess says with a lawn, her arms rise over her head in a stretch pulling her already short shirt up higher. Deans gaze wavers and he raises his eyebrows at Sam.

"Goodmorning to you, Jess." He replies, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Dean goesicer to the counter and picks up his toast smothering a layer of butter on it. 

"Soo, are you excited?" Jess asks excitedly. Her grin reaches up too her sparkling eyes. Dean smiles at her and sits at the table. Sam and Jess join him slumping down tiredly. 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"You look nervous. Did you pack gum?" 

"Yeah."

"Did you pack magazines?" She asks quickly after.

"Yeah."

"Did you pack.."

"Give him a break. He's tired." Sam interrupts. Dean gives Sam a small smile before going back to his toast. 

Breakfast is quick, and after a breath-taking hug (literally) from Sam and a light kiss on the cheek from Jess, Dean heads out the door.

"Goodbye! Have fun!" Jess calls after him. Dean gets in his car and waves at them through the passenger side window. Then he's driving toward the airport.

°°°

Dean pulls up in the short airpirt line to get his parking ticket. He pulls up to the window, while fishing through his wallet.

"Um, excuse me, I have this.." Dean says, smiling weekly as he pulls a gold ticket out of his hands,"ticket for private parking. Where do I go exactly?" The lady in the window looks at him in surprise, but quickly smiles to cover it up.

"Well, instead of going right up here, you're going to take a left, then take the third left after that. You'll come to a window and, can I see that?" Dean hands over the ticket, she rips the top tag off and hands it back. "You're going to give the man at that window the other part of your ticket." She smiles at Dean and he mumbles his thanks before driving off. 

Its just as she says and after the second left he gives the man his ticket. 

"Hey, in case I want my car picked up can I give you a name or something?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, ill need a full name and phone number." 

"Sure thing, Samuel William Winchester, and 988-666-7273."

"Okay, he'll be put in the system as an 'owner' of your car, and will be allowed to pick it up."

"Thankyou." Dean says as he drives away to park.

There is a man standing just inside the automatic doors, his hair is short and blonde, sticking up in several different directions. His dark blue eyes flicker up from his phone to look at Dean and he grins.

"Hello, Dean, right?" He asks stepping forward. 

"Yeah." She replies warily. 

"I'm Balthazar, I'm supposed to lead you to the jet." He tells Dean, his eyes flicking down and up Dean once in a quick examination. 

"Oh, ok. Are you my co-worker?" Dean asks, a little upset, Balthazar is cute, but he's not deans type, though he can't expect to have a smoking co-worker. Balthazar laughs.

"No need to look so down in the dumps, I'm just a flight attendant." He answers,"my cousin, Cassy, is the one you'll have to deal with." 

"Cassy?" Dean asks looking over at Balthzar confused,"I thought my co-worker was a man?" That just makes Balthazar laugh even more, causing the few people around to stare at him oddly.

"Cassy, is just what I call him." He answers emphasizing the"him". "His real name is Castiel." 

"Yes, but you can just call me Cas." A slightly lower than normal rough voice informs them. Dean jerks his head up from the floor where he'd been looking, and spots a man with dark black hair and sparkling blue eyes. (There like diamonds floating in the sparkling blue sea.) Dean shakes his head of his thought and continues to scan. He is nicely tanned, and freshly shaven. Castiel is wearing a button up collared shirt and tie, with jeans, and converse. His shirt is short-sleeved showing off his perfectly muscular arms, Dean hates when men have to much muscle, but Castiel has the perfect amount. 

Dean realizes he's been staring and shifts back up to Castiel's eyes to see that they are slowly slipping down Dean. It appears they are both analyzing the other. Deans face redeems slightly. He hears a light cough and both him and Castiel look up to see Balthazar giving them both an amused look. 

"Yeah, Cas. Well my names Dean." Dean stutters. Cad gives Dean an awkward smile, and Dean notices a red creeping under his skin.

"Yeah, Dean, nice to meet you." He says extending his hand. They exchange a brief shake then move to sit in the waiting area.

Soon after this a girl with curly dark hair and bright red lipstick plops down beside Cas. She waves at Dean eyes flickering over him before she wraps her arm comfortably around Cas shoulder and they start to talk.

°°°

After a better breakfast, and several cups of coffee Dean sees the familiar face of Mr.Morte walk over too them. Everyone sits up to attention.

"Hello." His low voice says. He smiles at all of them before continuing,"say your last goodbyes, we shall be boarding shorty." They all stand to stretch and the few that have family or friends there say goodbye. Dean looks over to see the brunette giving cad a big hug, arms wrapped around his neck, his arms around her waist. She leans back and kisses him in the cheek grinning.

"Goodbye, Clarence. See ya in a week!" She says. Cas grins back and replies,

"Goodbye, Meg." They release their embrace and Meg starts walking off, she looks back and waves at everyone.

"Bye new guy, keep little Clarence safe for me!" She calls to Dean and winks. Dean watches her go, her hairbouncing along with her ass. He lifts an eyebrow and nods. 

"Flight 216 can now board." The mechanical voice over the intercom interiors any thoughts Dean was having. He picks up his backpack and starts heading to the door with everyone else.

"So, Cas, that girl was all over you, you guys a thing?" Dean jokes cautiously. Cas laughs showing no nervousness at all.

"No, she just a friend. We've know each other since we were in kindergarten." Cas replies, a find smile crossing his lips.

"Yeah, Cassy here has been up for grabs for a while. I've been trying to hook him up with someone. Maybe you could help." Balthazar jumps in, and nudges Dean in the ribs with his elbow making him falter slightly and run into Cas.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"Oh, shut up, Bal!" Cad replies crossing in front of Dean to slam Balthazar with his backpack. Dean stops so he won't run into either of them before continuing in the other side of Cas. Bal pouts and rubs his arm, glaring at Cas who is wearing a devilish grin. 

"So.. How do you two know each other?" Dean ask getting both if there attentions. 

"Oh, Bal is my cousin. Well, but we've lived so close to each other for so long we're practically brothers." Cad answers smiling at Balthazar. Dean smiles fondly at them.

"Oh, that's cool." Dean replies.

"So I didn't see you say goodbye to anyone, do you have any siblings?" Cad asks looking up, the two inches Dean has on Cas, at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I have a brother named Sam. He's only four years younger than me. We actually live together, me, him, and sometimes his girlfriend, but he's too lazy to get up and come here this early." Dean says. He rolls his eyes, but he can't help smiling.

"So your bros got a girlfriend, what about you?" Balthazar questions, leaning in front of Cas. Cas rolls his eyes and pushes his brothers face away.

"Bal, leave the poor guy alone." Cas says. Dean takes this as an opportunity to show his sexuality and have fun.

"Well, I'm not dating anyone right now, but if you're free later tonight, maybe we could get to know each other more, Bal." Dean answers with a wink. That stops Balthazar, for a second before he's laughing non-stop. Cas neck flushes a little, and his eyes go slightly wide. 

They make it to the jet, and start to climb the steep steps inside.

Dean stops and his eyes go wide. There are two tables against one side of the plane, two seats on each side. On the other side they're are two lounge chairs, and a small couch. In the back corner their is a small bar, a young looking flight attendant is standing behind it, her red hair falls over her face as she cleans a glass in her hand. All of the seats have seat belts tucked into the side, and Dean sits in one of the table seats by the window. He buckles himself in as Cas slides into the seat across from him. 

"Hey,... Dean!" Dean looks up, Cas is looking at him,"you okay?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. (Woah, that's attractive.) 

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I've never been on a private jet before, this is awesome." He says ending in a whisper. Cas chuckles.

"Yeah, I thought the same my first time." Dean brings his attention back to Cas.

"Speaking of, how long have you worked for Morte?" Cas looks down at the table, his eyes going blank as he thinks.

"Its been about a year and a half." He says slowly smiling. "But I used to be in training now ok finally get to go into field work!" He says looking ecstatic. Dean can't help but grin at him. "I specialise in gadgets, electric, language, and gun firing. What about you?" Dean stops to think before saying,

"Well, I guess I specialise in mechanics, gadgets, street-smarts, and gun firing as well." He answers.

"Hello everyone, were about to set off. Please buckle-up and keep your belts on until the seat belt sign is off." The pilot says over announcement. Dean sees Mr.Morte sit at the other table along with a shorter man with short black hair. 

"Hey ya Cassy!" Balthazar says as he plops down next to Cas and fidgets with his seat belt. Next thing Dean knows the red head is sitting next to him buckling up as well.

"Hey, Anna, how have you been?" Cas asks the red head. Her green eyes sparkle at him.

"I've been good, Cas, how about you?" She counters. He raises a thumbs up, and then Anna is turning to Dean,"And what's you're name, cutie?" She asks. Dean grins at her and replies,

"Dean, and I hear you're Anna. Nice to meet you." He winks at her and she giggles. Then they all sit back and wait for lift off.


	5. Tremors and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always open for suggestions, sorry about grammar mistakes I try my best but I don't always catch all of them!

The plane slowly started to move, and Dean tensed against the seat, trying hard not to let the others notice. 

"We are just about to set off. There will be a slight turbulence as we lift off." The captain said through the speakers. The plane lined up with the airstrip, and started to speed up. Dean white-knuckled the arm rests, as the plane shook and creaked. Anna notices Dean grasp on the rests and turns to him.

"You okay big guy?" She asks tilting her head. He stiffed a little as the plane lifts off, but still turns to give her a stiff nod and small smile. She huffs a small laugh and smiles back. The plane steadily rises into the sky, and Anna squeezes Deans arm, giving him small assurance they're alright. The plane shakes once more before it steady out. 

"Well, time to get to work, we'll talk more later!" Anna says cheekily as she unbuckles and stands. Balthazar does the same, and he raises his head and nods.

"Ill be right back for you guys. Any refreshments?" Bal asks. Cas waves to Anna as she walks away, and then turns to look at Bal, answering,

"Yeah, can I get a coke." Bal nods and turns to Dean. Dean musters a smile, and answers,

"Uh, yeah, can I get a scotch, clean please." Bal raises an eyebrow, but nods.

"You feeling okay there, dean-o?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He replies giving a not-so-convincing smile. Both Cas and Balthazar look at him strangely, but then just shrug it off going back to what they were doing.

Cas pulls a book out of the backpack under his seat. A storm of swords it reads on the front. Dean smiles.

"Good book choice." He mentions, while trying to keep his voice steady, to Cas. Cas tears his eyes from the page to look up at Dean. He nods and smiles,

"Yeah, I know. Its my second time reading them." Deans eyes widen a little, and a flash of shock crosses his face.

"Wow." He replies.

"Yeah," Cas replies smiling proudly,"so have you read them?" He asks.

"Yeah..." Dean scratches his neck,"kind of, I've seen all the series tho. The ones that are made at least." Cas rolls his eyes, huffs, and scoffs,

"That's not the same, the books were the real adventure happens." He lifts the book to cover all his face except his eyes, forcing Dean to look into the steady sapphire blue. His heart skips a beat, and he flicks his eyes to the cover of the book. Then he raises an eyebrow confidently,

"Oh really, let me explain to you how the show is better.."

The small war begins, both of them giving their facts on how they're right.

And for a little while, Dean forgets he's in a plane, forgets he's heading to his first job, forgets about his worries, and relaxes.

°°°

After a long argument with Cas over books and movies, Cas raises a hand to his mouth trying to muffle a yawn. The yawn is contagious causing Dean to yawn as well. They both laugh at the show of tiredness, and Cas scoots out of his seat standing and stretching his muscular arms, bulging slightly as the stretch tenses them. Dean shakes his head out of the slight dream like state, as Cas says,

"Well it was nice talking with you Dean, I think I'm going to go to the lounge chairs and get some rest. You're welcome to get the other chair before someone snags it." Dean smiles, but shakes his head,

"Thankyou, but I think I'm going to watch the clouds for now." And try to get over my fear of flying, Dean thinks. Cas nods his head and stumbles lazily to one of the comfortable lounge chairs, settling snugly into the cushions. Dean huffs another laugh before looking away to the window. The blind is pulled up and Dean can see the white tufts of clouds below him. He leans his chin on his palm and tries to not think of how high in the air he is.

Dean is a small bit tipsy, helping him not think to much. He watches the sun lit clouds float slowly by, and before he knows it, his heavy eye lids are fluttering closed.

°°°

Dean wakes with a startled gasp. At first he doesn't realize where he is or what woke him, but the sudden shake of the aircraft and the clearing of his vision sends him back to reality. 

The aircraft shudders once more, and Dean heaves a try cough. With the alcohol in his system, and the fact that he is facing one of his greatest fears, Dean feels as if he's going to throw up. He glances out the window, and sees dark grey clouds pressing up against the plane. Dean scoots slowly over, steadying himself on the table as the plane wobbles again. 

The plane is dark, all lights are off except for the ones leading to the bathroom. Dean glances around the aircraft, everyone seems to be sleeping, except for Anna and Balthazar, the flight attendant, talking quietly near the cockpit. He stands slowly, keeping a firm grasp on the table. His movements are wobbly and unsure. Dean keeps his hands firmly on any surrounding he can grasp. At one point he almost hurls his insides when the plane gives an exceptionally big lurch, but he holds it in and quicken his pace to the restroom. 

Once inside dean closes the door quickly before falling on the floor beside the toilet. He coughs and sputters until he pukes his breakfast and alcohol into the toilet. When the plane sways some more he gags, and spits the rest of the puke out of his mouth. 

Suddenly tired from the heaving of his guys into the toilet, Dean leans his head back against the wall. He lazily lifts his hand grabbing a tissue to wipe his face before throwing that in and flushing everything out of the plane. 

The plane shuddering and the pain of barfing was enough to squeeze small tears from Deans eyes, he realizes. He wipes his face down with his hand, catching his bottom lip with his fingers. He must have only been out for about an hour, because he feels like he got no sleep what's so ever. 

He leans his head back against the wall, and try to steady his breathing. The plane lurches again. He reflexively grabs the toilet seat, and cringes. His legs pull up in front of him and he wraps his free arm around them. His fingers are white where he is grasping the seat and he suddenly feels very dizzy and nauseous again. 

Suddenly there's a rap on the door. He starts up but he's too tired to say anything, and even when he tries all that comes out is a worn rasp. His eyes wander to the lock, and he notices all he had done was close the door. To late now.

°°°

Cas had woken at the rumble of the plane, his eyes drifting open looking into the dark of the jet. Suddenly he feels the rush of feeling in his body, and he realizes the coke has gone through his system. He grumbles and stays seated for a few more minutes before he can't bear it any longer. 

He slowly peels his arms from the rests at his sides and moves his aching legs. His hair is a sticky mess from him moving to much against the leather. He rubs a hand up his face and through his hair, grumbling again as his eyes start to adjust to the dim darkness. It's then that he feels the rumble of the plane again. He looks out the window to see dark,clouds pushing against the glass.

"Storm, I though I read something about bad weather." He mumbles before shrugging and standing with a huff. He stretches his arms and legs as far as they will go, intertwing his fingers to pop out the joints in them. Then he relaxes while sighing, and starts down the aisle to the bathroom. 

The bathroom door, is shut and the light is on within. He looks to see the lock saying "unoccupied", but still raises his knuckles giving the door a light rap. 

No one answers. He raps again... Still no answer, so he turns the handles and nudges the door open. The bright light stains his eyes and he raises his hand to guard them. Cas blinks a few times, making the black blotches fade to nothing, then he looks around. 

He stops shocked as his eyes meets two weary green ones. The green eyes widen slightly, before being replaced with tufts of light golden brown hair, as Deans head falls. 

"I'm sorry," Cad starts almost turning to back out, but he stops, taking in the scene. Dean is leaning against the wall practically stuffed between the side wall and the toilet. His arm is hanging over the toilet see and his legs are rolled up in front of him. 

The plane shakes sending a rumbling noise through it, and Cas notices the flinching movement and the way Deans fingers grasp the toilet seat. "Are you okay." He asks, concern brimming his words. He kneels down in front of Dean, and as he gets closer he sees the paleness of his skin, and hears the way he is breathing raggedly. 

"Yeah,"Dean huffs out,"yeah... I'm fine. Fine." It's an evident lie and Cas rolls his eyes. He starts to notice the terrible smell of the room, and realises Dean must have been sick. He stands leaving the bathroom, to go grab a cup from the cupboards across the small aisle. When he heads back into the bathroom, Dean is leaning his head back against the wall, eye lids heavily closed. Cas can't help but notice the sharp straight jaw line, and the small vein that pops out of Deans neck, its surprise attractive and Cas forces himself to look away. He turns on the cold water filling the cup full.

"Here, drink this." Cas says kneeling in front of Dean again,"come on." He urges when Dean doesn't move a muscle. The plane bumps a little, and Dean groans and rolls his head down to his chest. Cas rolls his eyes again, and subconsciously reaches out and lifts Deans chin up with his finger and thumb. Once Deans face is raised, and his eyes partially open, Cas raises the cup to his lips. Dean obediently opens his mouth and swallows the water as Cas raises the cup. 

By the time the cup is empty, Dean has opened his eyes more, and is now just staring at Castiel. "How are you feeling?" Cad asks, looking into his now brighter olive green eyes. 

"Better." He croaks. Cas huffs a laugh, and deans face flushes with color, making his freckles pop out more, Cas notices.

The jet gives an especially big rumble causing Dean to white-knuckle the seat and shiver. Cas sighs, and sits cross-legged on the floor in front of Dean. Dean looks down at the tiled floor, wrapping his arm tighter around his legs.

"So, you're afraid of flying, huh?" Cas says more as a statement than a question. Dean stiffens, at the question, and Cad sees the red deepen on his neck,"its nothing to be ashamed of, we all have our fears." Cas whispers soothingly,"but just so you know, I've ridden on this plane so many times, we've gone through a few tough storms, and I'm still here, still alive and well." He grins raising his arms out at his sides. Deans eyes flick up looking at Cas before flicking back to the floor. Cad realizes he's comforting a man he just met, a man he's going to work with, he flinched a little as he hopes Dean isn't this afraid of everything. He realizes its sort of strange comforting him, but it comes so naturally, Cas having many siblings and all. He shrugs at his own thoughts and returns his focus to Dean, who shudders as the plane wobbles again. Cas smiles briefly, Dean looks like a small helpless child, and Cas wonders how many people have seen him like this. Cad reaches forward placing his hand on Deans arm, he's sees him relax momentarily, and smiles again, asking,"Hey, Dean can you look at me?" Dean slowly but surely moves his eyes up from the floor to Castiel's chest, up to his eyes. The green ones meet his, and Cas can sense Deans nervousness and his embarrassment. He squeezes his arm again reassuringly and says,"I promise you, we'll be alright." He gives Dean a smile, and sees Deans eyes relax.

"Hello, Captain speaking, were having some slight turbulence if you could please go back to your seats and buckle in until the seatbelt sign is off. This is just for safety purposes, you have no need to fear. We are just heading through a slight storm." The pilot says through the speaker system. Cas stand up and extends his arm down to Dean. Dean glances up at his hand then up to Cas's eyes, before reaching up and grasping as hand. His footing is unsteady and Cas allows Dean to partially lean against him as they make there way to their table. Anna and Balthazar are already sitting down, both on either side of the table by the Windows. Cas waits til Dean is settled next to Bal before he sits next to Anna. They all strap on there seatbelts and Anna looks over at Dean,

"You okay there?" She asks gently with a kind smile. Dean gives her a weary smile and nods, but he tenses the second a tremor sets through the jet. The pilot repeats his earlier statements and they all sit quietly, watching the storm clouds out the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for the shortness, this is my first story, and I don't really know when to stop and go.


	6. Crash and hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. All of Deans nightmares are coming true. What will happen next, he could never guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is shorter than the others, and they're all kind of short. I never know if I should keep writing or just stop. 
> 
> Suggestions are always welcomed!

Dean looks up from the table, he had been staring at it for the past fifteen minutes, daydreaming all the things that could happen in the plane, and him being safe at home with Sammy and Jess. His eyes pass over his hand that is white-knuckling the side of the table. The plane has been in a constant rumble, and Dean has been out of his mind in panic.

As he raises his head, his eyes meet steady blue ones. Cad is staring at him in concern, his brow furrowed, and mouth a slight downward facing line. When Deans eyes meet his he gives Cas a slight smile, and also feels a wave of calm hit him. He thinks he could probably look into those big beautiful globes forever. 

Cad faces loosens a little, and he gives a small smile back. 

°°°

Cas is concerned about Dean. His hands are gripping the table with a strong grip, his head is hanging low, and his skin is pale white. 

He doesn't realize he's been staring at him, until Dean raises his eyes. There eyes meet and Dean gives him a slight smile, Cas relaxes some, and returns the smile. 

Deans hand is still gripping the table, and he wants to reach out and let Dean grip his hand instead. 'That would be weird though, he's not your brother, and you just met him.' Cas reminds himself. 

The plane gives a big shudder again. Cas can't help but wonder, he's never been in THIS big of a storm. He's starting to think about grabbing Deans hand for his own comfort. 

"Big storm." Bal mumbles, Cad nods and looks out the window past him. The Clouds are a dark grey, almost black. It looks like they are suffocating the plane, they're pressing against the glass so thickly.

"Kind of, scary." Anna puts in,"I've seen storms, but this is one of the worst." She leans over and wraps an arm around Deans leaning against him. Dean arm tenses, then calms. Cas sees him lean into Anna some, and his hand looses on the table. A tiny flash of Jealously crosses Castiel's face, but turns into shock at his own emotions. "Are you okay, Dean? You're a little tense." Anna asks turning to look at him more. Dean lifts his head from his chest, and gives her a small smile. 

"Don't worry about me sweetheart." He croaks out with a wink. The plane shakes violently and his grips returns white-knuckling the table. His sly look disappearing instantly from his face, replaced with white faced terror. Anna chuckles a little, but its strained as she is also frightened.

The plane gives a large jolt, and Cas starts to get that sinking feeling in his stomach that he gets when going down the first hill of a rollercoaster. Then the plane jolts again and his stomach stops.

"The hell, was that?" Balthazar whispers as if he's afraid to talk to loud.

"I don't kn-"Castiel gets cut off, before he can finish his reply, by the rumbling of the plane. 'It feels like driving over a really bumpy road.' Cas says to himself. 

The rumble starts to worsen, the whole plane shaking. Then everything seems to fade into slow motion, Cas can hear Dean's shallow short breathes, hear his nails digging into the table. He see's Anna tighten her arm around Dean. Then he sees the breathing masks fall from above, he sees the already dark cabin fall into complete darkness before a red warning light flashes on. He can't believe it, is he dreaming? Are they really falling in an airplane right now?

He's pulled back to reality by Bal tugging persistently on his shirt.

"Come on, Cassy, put on the mask!" He says with an anxious voice. As he puts on the mask, he notices that everyone already has there's on. He turns in his chair to see his boss and co-worker sitting at the other table with there masks on as well. "Cassy," Val whispers next to him, his voice already muffled by the mask. Cas turns to him, Bals face is lit up by only the red warning light, his eyes quaking with fear,"I'm scared." Cas looks at him reassuringly, and grabs his hand as he had done many times when they were children.

"Everything will be alright." Cas replies, its reassuring, but his voice gives away his on shaking fear. 

Dean hand is still white-knuckling the table, and on impulse Cas reaches out and takes his too, prying it from the hard wood. Dean looks up at him, his green eyes reflecting red from the light, wide with fear. Cas squeezes his hand, and sees a flicker of relief cross Deans face. Dean tightens his hand painfully holding Cas's like it's his lifeline.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm doing my best to hold us up, we were not aware of a storm this bad. Please make sure your face masks are secure and remember: you have a safety hand book on the back of your seats, your seat cushion is also a small raft, there is a raft slide in the door just pull the handle on the right. Please, please forgive me. I will try my absolute best to get you out of this, but I can make no promises. I'm sorry..." The pilots message comes through the intercom quick and worriedly, and ends in an almost whisper. 

It's in this moment Cas realizes this is all real. He's on a plane that is fumbling blindly through the sky, heading downwards to earth, water, a city? He doesn't know. He instinctively crushes both the hands he's holding, drawing two sets of eyes to him. Deans beautiful green ones surprised and scared, but also soft and reasurring. And Bals brilliant blue ones, frightened, calm and loving. Both hands give a tight squeeze back, and Cas instantly goes from terrified to scared. 

The plane starts to rumble frightenly. Bal pushes tightly against Cas, and Cas returns the love. The rumble is deafening, and Bal has to shout beside him to be heard,"If one of us doesn't make it. I just want to Thank you, for being the best cousin I ever had, and for always being there for me!" Cas mind flies back to the time he was in grade school. A bunch of mean older kids had encircled Bal and he was crying and they were laughing and pushing him. Cas had ran to the rescue, stepping in between them and his little cousin, shoving them back. His eyes brim with tears, and he squeezes Bal's hand even tighter.

"Thankyou!" Cas shouts back, and Bal nods his head his own eyes brimming full if tears.

The rumble becomes too much, and then there slammed into a surface. Cas's head is thrown to the table, his eyes half open. He barely sees the airplane wing snap in two, and then his vision swims black.


	7. Crash and carry on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters longer! In hoping to lengthen my chapters. Maybe it will happen gradually as we go.
> 
> I'm always all ears for suggestions!

Dean wakes to darkness, and silence. 

His mind is working slowly, moving in motions.

As the recent memories flood to the surface, he opens his eyes. The sudden movement makes his head blare with pain. The emergency light is still on, shining a cherry red on the table top.

Dean is slouched in the airplane seat, his legs sprawled, and his arm still hooked through something. He slowly lifts his arm, and looks over. His eyes go wide. Anna's arm is still looped through his, but her head is lying on the table, blood seeping from a wound on her head.

Dean tenses at the sight, but then he's suddenly moving.

This is serious, this is real.

Dean unloops his arm, and looks past Anna out the window. He couldn't have been out for more than 5 minutes, considering the water is only just nipping at the bottom of the broken plane wing. But then again, since the wing is broken that means the plane is leaning towards the other side. 

He sits up, causing his head to throb again, but he pushes himself up ignoring the pain. Deam looks around, 

Bal is thrown against the window, his nose smashed into his face, crimson red covering his face and shirt.

Cad is slouched against his seat, his head lolling in the isle.

Mr. Morte's head is lying on the table he is sitting at. He looks peaceful, as if he is just sleeping. The man across from his is in much worse condition, his face crushed against the table, horrifiedly.

Dean rushes to the cockpit, and sees both captain and co-pilot sprawled across the control panel. Blood covering the front window of the jet. 

Its here Dean pauses, he forces himself to breathe. He's been in touch situations before, he can handle one more. But the breathing does nothing to calm his heart. So he thinks as hard as he can.

'what would Sammy do? What would Sammy do? What would Sammy do?'

Pulse!  
Of course.

Dean rushes over to the pilot and puts two fingers too the underside of the mans bloody chin. He feels, he waits, nothing.

Deans heartbeat increases with panic and worry. He moves to the co-pilot, he feels, he waits, nothing.

He sprints back to the cabin and kneels on his seat next to Anna. Nothing. He reaches across the table, Bal, nothing. He practically crawls across the table to Cas, he puts his fingers to the pulse. 

A beat?

Did he really feel that, he pushes harder.

Nothing.

He holds his hand there, hoping that he had really felt something.

Nothing.

He collapses, right there. His head falling to the table. No one. Nothing. He's, alone, they can't, how, why... 

There's still two more. He remembers suddenly falling to the ground in his rush. He scrambles too his feet, and hurries to the other table.

Mr. Morte. He hopes, he reaches out, he puts skin to skin. 

Nothing. He bites his lip, and taste salt on his skin. The man across the table.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Alone. Alone. Alone.

He might as well sit back down and let the airplane sink him to the bottom of the ocean, to his death. He has no one. And,

No. He must be strong.

He is a Winchester. And Winchesters don't give up.

His breathing comes in shallow huffs, as he tries to regain composure.

No one. So he'll have to do this alone.

A beat.

He's sure he felt it. A beat. 

He scurried back to Cas. Gently he shifts Cad so he is sitting up, his face lifted by Deans hands.

Two fingers, on the pulse. One finger, on the wrirst. One mouth, listening closely for a breath. 

There. 

He felt it again. And again. And again. A pulse. He's alive. He's here. Again, and again. A beat, a thumping. Slow and deep.

Dean sits there, his hands still in place, his body not moving.

A beat.

Deans mind catches up, and he jolts. He moves his hands to Castuels shoulder, shaking him roughly.

"Cas!" He calls, louder than intended.

"Cas!" He repeats, louder.

 

°°°

 

Blue skies. Green grass. Blonde hair. 

Castiel is running. Running through a big field, that seems to never end. And with him are his two best friends.

Meg is on his left her bright blonde curls billowing in the wind. She's giggling as she runs beside him, hand in hand.

Bal on his right staring back at Cas with his big green eyes as be pulls Castiel, urging him to run quicker.

Its perfect. And lovely. And young. And inoccent. Its a dream world. 

Cas could run forever with them, straight off the edge.

"Cas!"

The voice is fuzzy and faded. It sounds like its coming from above him, in the sky.

"Cas!"

He stops, looking up into the bright light blue abyss. Does he know that voice? Should he be answering it?

"Castiel!" 

Wait. Dean? Why would Dean be in his dream? He just met the man not too long ago.

He feels dizzy. Why is the world shaking? What's going on? Where'd the sun go? Its so... dark.

"Cas!" The fuzz of the voice is gone, and it is now much louder. Cad groans and the shaking stops. "Cas?" The rough voice comes is quieter now. Maybe Cad can call back to sleep.. "Cas, buddy can you hear me? Open your eyes.. Come on man." He blinks his eyes open slightly and stares into the dark silhouette in front of him.

Wait.

Everything floods him. The shaking. The masks falling. The crash. The plane wing. The water. 

His eyes are thrust open all the way, and he sits straighter, causing a wave of pain through his body.

"Cas." This time the word is whisoered softly, and filled with relief. The black silhouette falls forward crushing him, "I'm not alone." 

But as soon as it happens its over, the warmth leaves him and sits back.

"Okay, buddy, we gotta go. We have to get off. The plane is sinking, and quickly." Dean says sternly. He grabs one of Cas's hands and starts to lift him from the seat, but Cas resists. Bal. He pulls away from Dean, turning to his right instead. 

His vision is blurry, and his mind is buzzing. Bal. He blinks, and he wishes he hadn't. Bal is leaned against the window covered in blood. His nose is smashed and he has blood seeping down his front.

"Bal." He chokes on the word as it falls out of his mouth. He barely feels the tears scramble down his cheeks, his whole body numb and shaking. "Bal." He whispers.

"Cas, Cas look at me." Dean says, and Cas's eyes are pulled from Balthazar's as Dean turns his chin. "Cad we have to get out of here. The whole plane is sinking. I need you too go grab as much food as you can." The words start to fade. Cas eyes fall out of focus. "Cas." He brought back by the stern yet calm call if his name again,"Can you do that for me?" 

Cas gulps, and he feels a lump in his throat, but he nods none the less. Dean helps him stand and turns him toward the back of the plane, giving him a slight push. Cas's eyes fall out of focus again as he walks lazily to the back. He finds the food and just stares at it, not sure what he was supposed to do.

Not much later, Dean is next to him handing Cas an empty backpack. Giving him instructions on what to grab, though Cas only half hears it. He starts numbly putting water bottles and fruit and anything else that doesn't need to be cooked in the bag. 

 

°°°

Deans mind is whirling. Food. Clothes. Floating device. Anything. Phones. Laptops.

He grabs all the backpacks he can find. 4 in all. One of them he gives to Cas, who is completely out of it, staring dazed at the food as he shovels it into the backpack. Dean goes over to the door and pulls the emergency latch. The door jerks open and Dean catches himself last minute on the side of the plane. He's staring straight into water, it laps up inside of the plane now without the door stopping it. He had picked up one of the instruction manuals from where it had fallen on the floor and figured out how to pop the raft/slide out of the plane. Pull this, push that. He easily got it out and now it floats along beside the plane. It's raining still but not nearly as heavily meaning they most likely landed in the opposite direction of the storm after the damage had been done.

Now to get supplies. Dean jogs to the back of the plane, passing a still dazed Cad and heads to where the luggage is. Its easily accessible since they're on a jet and are allowed to get into it whenever they please. He digs through them, finding his and pulling it into the cabin. He stuffs as many clothes as he can into a backpack filling it. Next he grabs shampoo, his towel, his tooth brush and toothe paste. He won't be able to use his razor so he chucks that.

What else? What else? 

Dean runs to the pilots cockpit, and starts opening drawers, cabinets, anything. 

First aid! 'Booya' he stuffs it into the bag and moves on.

He searches more, looking through the drawers under the pilots controls.

A Smith and Wesson? 'Why? Whatever! Yes!' He tosses that into the bag as we as the bullet container lying next to it.

After digging around more and not finding anything he goes to Cas.

"Cas. Buddy, what else can we use, Can you help me here?" Dean asks desperately. Cas has filled his bag, and seems to be more in the present. His face is covered in tear tracks, and his eyes are low and weary. He stares at Dean as if he's confused, but thinking. 

"Radio." He croak out.

"Rad-?" Dean starts, confused. Cas pushes past him to the cockpit and kneels next to the pilots controls. Once Dean is by his side Cas has already started popping the radio system out.

"We can connect it to a laptop or device and try to reach out." Cas explains hurriedly. His hands are shaking as he worries the wires. Laptops, devices. Dean stands and goes back the cabin, we pulls all the carry-on luggage out of the shelve tops and searches through them. By the time he's done he has, 6 iPhones, and 2 laptops. He stuffs them all in the backpack with the gun and helps Cas fit the radio in with it all. 

They end up with three full backpacks, and a slowly sinking plane that's starting to sink faster. 

"Come on Cas. Anything else?" Dean asks as he grabs Cas arm and starts to pull him to the raft. Cas fights his pull.

"We- we can't leave them!" He screams. Cas pulls out of Deans grip and runs over to Bal and Anna. 

The raft can only hold so much weight. They already have two people and three bags full of stuff. The blood will attract sharks.

Dean looks at Cas sadly. The man with the brilliant blue eyes, now bloodshot and dark, is lifting Bal into his arms slowly and gently.

"But." Dean whispers. He chokes and gives in. Striding over to Cas and carefully picking up Anna. Making sure her head falls on his chest. 

The weight of her and the backpack on his shoulders is almost unbearable, and he looks on Cas with awe as he seems to be having no problem caring Bal and two backpacks on his own! They unsteadly walk over to the raft and Cas kneeled down beside the raft carefully placing Bal on it while keeping his balance. He situated Bal to be laying from side to side on the raft, curling him so his legs don't hang off. Then he gently pushes him to the opposite side of the raft, laying the two backpack near Bal. When he stands back up his shirt is covered in blood, but his face is a steady calm as he looks down on his nephew, who now appears to be only sleeping despite the blood and broken nose.

Dean is next he kneels down beside the raft and lays Anna's lifeless body on it, repeating what Cas did and curling her up. He keeps her on the side nearest the plane to even out the weight, and lays his backpack next to her. 

The water is lapping around there ankles now as they stand in the doorway of the plane.

"We need to go." Dean says interrupting the silence. Cas nods. Then gestures to the raft.

"You climb on first." He says. Dean shoots cas a questioning glance with an eyebrow raised, but climbs on none the less. As he climbs onto the raft it shakes under him. The raft sinks even lower, and Dean knows it can't hold them all. He starts to say something about this fact, when he hears a splash and the whole raft rocks with the impact of the wave. Dean sits down and turns himself around quickly, almost knocking his backpack into the water. There in the plane are Cas's pants and his shirt.

The water breaks and Cas resurfaces next to the raft, he grabs a side and starts to heave it away from the boat.

"Dude, You must be freezing! What are you thinking?" Dean yells worriedly. Cas is already a few yards from the sinking plane. He's actually very muscular, his arms are big and round, and his chest is smooth and stiff. Dean shakes his head, and pleads,"at least let me help." He grabs the hem of his shirt and starts to tug it over his head.

"No." Cas barks,"if you want to help you can sit your ass down and stay still."

"But.. Cas you'll get pneumonia, its too cold, and you shouldn't be in the water."

"So you're saying it'll help.. If we both get pneumonia?" He grunts as he pushes the raft, legs flapping behind him. "If you're really so pushy about this, we can switch off in intervals." Dean stops too consider this. He doesn't like Cas being in the water, but it doesn't seem like he can get him to come back on the raft.

"Okay." He huffs,"but if you start shaking, or if you get tired, or if you start to-"

"Yeah, I know. If anything happens ill tell you and we can switch. Happy?" His voice is so rough, and demanding. 

"Yeah." Dean replies, after clearing his throat. Dean sits back more, and lets Cas push as much as he can.

What are those stages? Stages of grief, right? Lets see,  
Shock  
Denial  
Anger  
bargaining  
Depression  
Testing  
Acceptance  
So Cas seems angry, but he also seems like he's still confused.   
Where as, Dean.. seems to be brain dead.


	8. Bodies and bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this story! Please comment suggestions!
> 
> Kudos!

The plane is out of sight, the drizzle of rain kept it that way after Cas had only pushed them a dozen meters or so. By now, it is most likely under the surface, falling steadily to the ocean floor.

°°°

After a while of swimming Cas's legs start to get sore, the waters not cold, but its not warm either. He has been keeping his body temperature up by moving, but the last thirty minutes have been agony.

Its been at least 4 hours since he jumped into the water.

Since he is now tired he's been moving less, making his body temperature drop, and now his legs are going numb. He doesn't stop, the feeling of not feeling is so nice and peaceful. It helps him forget about Bal, and Anna, and his family, and ...and everything. Its all so new, just five hours ago he was in a plane, safe. 

Safe. Warm. The water is so warm, but also cold. But also safe. And soft, like a nice place to sleep. The sky is so blue, what happened again. Oh, yeah the plane crashed, but its okay now. 

"Cas!"

°°°

The drizzle stopped after a few hours, and now there are just aimless clouds overhead. Dean doesn't know the exact time, but the sun is low in the sky near the horizon, and he guesses its been around four to five hours since they left the plane.

Dean fell asleep at some point, just for a few minutes. He woke to Cas staring blankly into the horizon, while grubbing the raft strongly and pushing it. I should probably check on him see how he's doing.

Dean sits up, and musses his hair while yawning. He looks up to see Cas eyes closed head lowered barely moving, except his lips and his arms slightly figeting. Then he starts to slide.

"Cas!" Dean yells lunging forward to grab Cas's arm before he slips beneath the surface. Dean puts his hands under Cas's arms and starts to lift, but as he does the raft sinks. He stops looking around for something to help him. This is going to be tricky, fuck, Cas. 

Dean pulls Cas partially onto the raft while watching the water edge. Once Cas is securely leaned on the edge, dean slips off his clothes and slides into the ocean. 

Once he's in the water he grabs Cas by the hips and pushes him up onto the raft, being careful to make sure he doesn't hit anything. Cas legs are freezing, I should've traded with him sooner, Damnit. 

Dean maneuvers Cas into a comfortable position, and covers his body with his and Cas's clothes. 

Once he's finished he gets into a comfortable position and starts kicking his bowed legs to propel the small boat.

°°°

Darkness? Where am I?

Cas slowly opens his eyes slowly. Up above him are millions of tiny shining lights, stars.

He can feel the raft gliding across the water, and hear heavy breathing coming from his right. He tries to sit up, but his arms are weak, and his head pounding. 

He notices that his body is being blanketed by clothes, but there is a slight breeze chilling his thigh where the fabric doesn't meet.

This time he just tries to roll over. He is successful and grunts as he turns on his side. 

Dean does not appear to have heard him rolling over or grunting. His head is looking down at his hands where they grip the raft, and his legs are pounding in the water. His chest is splashed with water and sweat and the light of the stars are flinging off his freckled arms and chest. 

A galaxy reflected off of a galaxy.

"D-dean." Cas croak, slightly louder than a whisper. Deans head shoots up, and his body slows slightly. Then he is relaxing, his grip loosening, and his expression of surprise melting into a smile.

"Hey, Cas, how are you feeling?" Dean whispers back. 

"I-I'm fine." Cas chatters,"but ho-w are y-you?" Dean's mouth goes into a thin line, only slightly tilted at the sides, and he reaches up pulling his flannel across Cas's legs more.

"I'm fine, Cas." He answers smiling again.

"H-how long has I-it been?" 

"Its only been about an hour and a half, if I remember anything from being a cub scout." Dean replies. 

Its quiet after that except the splashing of water against the raft as Dean pushes them. Cas falls back into his back with a groan, and he struggles pulling the clothing over himself more. Cold fingers pull a piece of clothing over his feet.

"Yo-you're freezing!" Cad exclaims. Dean chuckles,

"Yeah, sorry." He replies.

"Dean."

"I'm fine, Cas."

Silence. It feels like they've already been swimming for days. Cas feels so lost and helpless. What if they never find anyone, or anything. What if they both die of heat, and dehydration. What if...

Stars. Millions of them. Up there, and down here. Reflecting in the sea. There's no lights, nothing to stop them from being able to see the universe.

"The stars.." Cas states.

"Yeah," Dean whispers,"they're beautiful."

"And you c-can see.. the mi-lky way.." Cas whispers his teeth still slightly chattering. If I'm cold, Dean must be freezing. Cas tilts his head to look at Dean. The boy is just star ing into the sky, eyes wide and filled with the universe. Green eyes, holding the universe in them.

They continue to slowly move through the waters, and watch the sky above them, as it sucks them into its wonders.

°°°

The next time Cas wakes its to a voice.

"Cas... C-cas." 

"Mmhm?" Cas answers with a yawn, barely even half awake. Coldness is suddenly wrapped around his wrist, and he is instantly pulled from sleep. "What?" Cas says sitting up, confused. He instantly lays back down, after he feels the cold breeze pulling at the clothes blanketed over him, and the pain in his head.

"Cas." Dean says again. Cas looks over at him. Dean is pale in the starlight, and his eyes are dark. He is breathing shallowly, and Cas can tell he is very tired. 

The hand wrapped around his wrist is lax, and Cas takes it, blowing air into Deans palm. 

"Dean, Dean stay wi-with me." Cas shudders as the breeze picks up slightly.

"Cas, I can't g-go any long-er-er."

"Yeah-yeah, we'll switch, ill-"

"No." Dean says sternly tightening his grip marginally. "Yo-you're not getting in."

"But, Dean.." He pauses clenching his teeth, to try to stop the chatter,"we can't both, get on the ra-raft." Dean looks Cas dead in the eyes, and all that he is showing is sadness and pity. Cas blinks,"no."

"C-c-cas, we-we have to a-at som-e point." Dean stutters. He's getting colder, but I won't, we can just trade places, I, I can do it! "I-it will-l be li-like a burial. I-it's the-the only th-ing we can d-do."

Dean was telling the truth. They both needed to get some rest, and warmth. The only way to do that was to both be in the raft. The only way to do that, was to lose some weight. They needed to dispose of the bodies. But this is my family. 

"There has g-got to be something e-else we can do." Cas pleads. 

"W-we can g-give the-em a pro-proper burial. Wor-ds a-and a-all." Deans arm weakens, his grip loosens, his body sinks. 

"Dean!" Cas exclaims,"stay, stay with me." He grabs Deans forearm bring him back up."o-okay. O-okay. We can do that. Here." Cas places Dean's hand on a secure hold tightening his fingers before scooting over to Anna. 

Cas bottom lip start to shudder, warm salty liquid runs down his face, his vision blurs. Who knew I'd barely some of my own kin. He chokes a humorless laugh.

Okay, He folds Anna's arms over her chest, and straightens out her clothes, o-okay 1, 2, nothing.

"Cas." Dean had scrambled over closer to Cas. His lips turning a darker purple. Dean's arm comes up and wraps around Anna's shoulders, and Dean looks at Cas, and nods.

One, two.... Three. 

Cad lifts Anna,the raft sways. He scoots over, and slowly lays her down in the water. 

Dean wraps his arm around her again, and with more strength than Cas thought he had left, he swims her about five feet away. 

Then, he lets go.

Anna's body sinks just below the surface, and then starts sinking lower into the water, her hair flowing around her, the moonlight shining on her face. 

She looks so.. Calm.

Dean paddles back to the raft, but this time he pulls himself to Bal. Cas continues to stare at the ocean waves where Anna just was.

Anna. Sleep well, my little darling.

"Cas?" Deans voice breaks him from his long thoughts and memories. He shakes his head, and sips his arm across his face, brushing away tears and snot.

Then he pushes himself across to Bal. Bale face is still covered in blood, as was Anna's, but Balthazar has even more blood. Cas grabs one of the scraps of clothing, and sips it into the ocean. He wrongs out the excess water, and then starts to dab at Bal's face. He scrubs the blood away as best he can, and then brushes Bal's hair out of his face, and reluctantly crosses his arm.

Okay, okay, he's resting now, he's happy. Okay, one, two, three. Nothing. Cas doesn't move an inch, he just stares down at the blue eyed boy.

An arm snakes around Bal's middle, and next thing Dean is lowering Bal into the water.

"No, wait... I -" 

But Dean is already floating Bal away, and all Cas can do is watch, his body numb, his brain numb, his face warm with tears.

When Dean gets back to the raft, Cas mechanically, holds onto the backpacks and tries to keep the boat steady. The way Deans boxers stuck to his skin, is just a passing thought in Cas's head that wanders by like the rest.

Cas vaguely sees Dean pull on his pants, and his shirts.

"Cas..." Dean whispers. He puts a still cold hand on Cas's forearm. "H-hey, are you a-alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Dean stares at him hard, Cas knows he knows its a lie, but he doesn't really care right now. I mean what's the point?

"Y-you should pu-put on some c-clothes." Dean says, teeth still chattering. Cas obeys, taking the clothes handed to him, and dressing himself.

They both lie down on opposite sides of the raft, curling into balls and trying there best to fall asleep.

Of course, Cas doesn't fall asleep, and if he does its out of pure exhaustion and he has no recollection of doing so. Instead he sits up for hours, staring past the stars, and into the past.

°°°


	9. Flights and knights

When Dean wakes up, its too a bright sun beating down on him, and a weird thumping sound by his head. As he wakes he notices that the boat is hitting something. The waves are pushing it up against a hard surface. 

A surface?  
Wait, hard, still, surface, land?!

Dean shoots up causing a wave of nausea to pass through him, and his eyesight to go black and blotchy. He rubs at them and rolls his neck, trying to ease the headache. I could use some water, Dean's stomach growls, and some food. He groans and looks up from his stomach. His eyes fall on Cas, but behind Cas... Is a... tree!

A palm tree to be exact! On a beach, on an island, Land!

Dean crawls over to the edge of the raft and throws himself over onto the sand. He hits with a thud, the grainy sand crunchy underneath, and warming his back. The cool water is just barely lapping at his feet. 

"Ah, feels good to be on a solid surface." Dean sighs. His eyes are closed, and his body relaxed. "I should wake Cas." Lazily he rolls back over and hoists himself up using the rafts side. "Cas,"he says while jostling Castiel's shoulder,"Cas, wake up."

"No." Cas groans, slapping Deans hand away. 

"Cas, land!" Dean says enthisiastically.

"Too early." He groans and rolls over, causing him to roll out of the shade and toss clothing everywhere. "Ah, close the blinds."

"Cas! Its the sun, we found land, come on." Dean pouts crawling into the raft and shaking Cas. 

"Ugh, wh-?" Cas starts and opens his eyes. His eyes grow wide and blinks a few times before slowly sitting up.

"Look, land!" Dean says with a smile growing steadily on his face, and extending his arms to portray the island.

"Wow." Cas gawks at the beauty in front of him. The beach is a white-sand beach, with palm trees covering the edge. Its a small island not five acres in all, from what dean can see. There seems to be a forest in the center, and the line of grass starts about twenty feet from the edge of the beach. 

Dean's stomach abruptly growls, and he groans rubbing at it.

"I need food." He mumbles crawling around Cas to the backpacks. He searches through them, until he finds the one with the food. "Here, drink." He says as he hands a water to Castiel. Cas accepts with a mumbled thanks, and twists off the cap. Next Dean finds a few apples, some packaged rolls, a few beers, and a jar of peanut butter. He settles for an apple, and closes the backpack.

As Dean is chomping down on his apple he hears a slight sniffling, and looks over at Cas, there are tear streaks down his cheeks. Dean is instantly both worried, and confused. "Cas, are you okay." He whispers, sitting up more. 

"Huh?" Cas replies looking up, he feels his face, and looks at the wet tears on his fingers. "I'm fine." He says while huffing a humorless laugh. "Its just, we've found land, we-we're going to be okay." The tears continued to flow down his face.

Dean takes his hand and kisses the knuckles, and he instantly regrets it. He recoils and apologizes while rubbing the back of his head. While Cas stares dumbly at his hand.

"It... Its okay." Cas says and he laughs, a genuine laugh, through the tears. He sniffes up the snot in his nose, and rubs his face with his hand clearing away tears. Dean joins in with the laughter, and soon they are both laughing, for no reason, maybe out of tiredness, maybe out of satisfaction of finally hitting land, but they laughed.

°°°

After Dean finished his apple he mentioned,

"Hey, we should probably drag the raft on to the land more." Cas nods back in reply, and slowly, but surely they get out of the small boat. 

"Lets get the backpacks out first." Cas says, and they grab the same ones they left the plane with. Cas carrying two, Dean carrying one.(and feeling very ashamed and embarrassed by this fact.)

They walk up the beach until they reach the grass. Dean hurriedly plops his on the ground before going back for the raft. He grabs one end and lifts with a grunt. Then he gradually starts pulling it up the beach. Cas is soon right beside him, grabbing the other corner already lifted into the air.

"I-got it." Dean huffs. Cas looks over and tilts his head, a sheen of sweat glimmers on his creased forehead.

"I know, I'm just trying to help." Cas replies.

"Yeah, I know you are, just, nevermind." Dean pouts.

They place the raft down with a thud, on the edge of sand and grass, creating a cloud of sand.

"I guess we should sleep in here again." Cas says staring down into the raft. Dean nods in reply, then looks up at the sky, while shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Looks like its about four." He mentions.

"Oh, look a boy scout in his natural habitat!" Cas mocks playfully, Dean shoots him a glare but is met with bright shining eyes, crinkled at the edges. Dean can't help but chuckle. "So we have time to check out the beach a little then."Cas states. Dean nods. 

°°°

There's not much on the beach, but they do find a few coconut trees, and a single mango tree, that Cas picked a few mangos off of. "We should definitely go back and get more mangos tomorrow. It seems these won't be ripe for at least two days." Cas mentions.

"Well hopefully we'll be out of here by then." Dean says hopefully with a grimace.

"Yeah." Cas replies.

They both stand by the raft quietly, thinking. Thinking of home, of loved ones, of warm cozy beds, and cool, flowing air conditioners.

Dean clears his throat.

"Uh well, I guess, the suns going down, we should gather up some fire wood and try to start a fire." He sputtered. 

They split ways and headed to the nearby shrub to gather dead sticks and fire fuel.

°°°

Dean got back first and placed down his stack of sticks, dried leaves, and some drift wood, with Cas not far behind him.

"So, you're the boy scout, how are we going to start a fire?" Cas questioned, while placing his stack onto Dean's. Dean rolled his eyes at the slight snark in the question then replied,

"I was actually thinking about that, and if I remember correctly.." He trailed off and walked over to their backpacks by the raft. After rummaging around in a pocket he pulled out a shiny Zippo lighter such he accommodated with a sly grin. "I have a lighter." Cas huffs out a small humorless laugh and rolls his eyes.

"Well, lets start a fire then." Dean crouched by the pile and rearranged the sticks into a teepee, stuffing the middle with brittle wood and dry leaves. Once he was finished he lit the end of a stick and slowly put it into the center of the pile. Cas stood silently, arms crossed, behind Dean waiting patiently. It was starting to get chillier out, the sun had gone down, and the wind was picking up.

"Hey, I know my jacket is in my bag, yours might be in there too." Dean mentions after looking around his shoulder at Cas.

"Are you kidding me, we were going to Brazil, in the summer, I didn't even bring a long-sleeved shirt." Cas replies exasperatedly. Dean huffs a laugh, and walks back over to the backpacks.

"Well here," he says pulling out a dark brown, ruff looking, leather jacket,"You can wear mine." Dean walks over to Cas and hands him the coat.

"Uh, thanks."

"Baby." Dean mumbles. Cas growls and shoves Dean, before slipping on the leather coat. Dean laughs again and looks up just when the coat falls into place. 

"Wow, suits you nicely." Dean states, a smug little smile on his face. He reaches up and fixes the collar of the jacket, at the end, where it had folded. 

There is a slight pause and then Dean clears his throat, throws on a cheap smile and turns to the building fire. "Well, looks like it's starting to grow." 

"Yeah."

°°°

They find some beers stuck in between the water bottles and pop them open. Sitting down, leaned back against the raft, they sip on there bottles, and watch the fire.

"So, I guess we'll just have to wait and see if anyone notices the fire on the beach, and comes to rescue us." Dean states, before taking another sip.

"Yeah, lets hope its more noticeable now that its night, but I don't know if there will be many boats at this time." Cas sighs. 

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess in the mean time we should get some sleep. I'm gonna lay down, see if I can get any." Cas grunts as he stands up from the grassy sand they're sitting on.

"Yeah, okay, I'm gonna sit here a little longer, but you do that." Dean replies. He takes another sip and finishes his bottle just as Cas flops down into the raft and makes himself comfortable. He lies his bottle down next to him, shifts into a lower sitting position, and looks up at the stars shining down on him.

Its a lovely scene, the crackling of the fire, the rustle of grass in the slight breeze, and the millions of tingling stars filling the sky. 

Dean sits there enjoying the night, counting the stars, and thinking. He thinks until he hears the slight low snore, coming from the boy behind him. Then he speaks.

"... Well, "he pauses, and huffs out a humorless laugh,"looks like I got my self good this time. My worst nightmare, come true..." Dean pauses, and sucks in a fresh breathe of air,"here goes nothing." Deans gaze falters and lands on the moon in the ocean, reflected by the waves. "God, if you're out there. If you exist. Can you help us? Bring us people, and bring us home. Can you help Sammy? I'm sure he's worried, I'd hate to see his face. I can't leave him, God, if you can hear me, please. Please, just help us." He squeezes his eyes closed, and balls up his hands. 

Then he opens them, he sits up a little, he scans the ocean, for a sign, some sign, any sign of life. Nothing. Dean sighs,"well it was worth a try... I guess." He slowly stands to his feet, and stretches his arms high above him. Then he yawns a big, open mouthed yawn, climbs into the raft, as carefully as he can, and closes his eyes.

°°°

Black

Its dark, the stars are sparkling in the sky. Dean can hear the soft breathing of a lovely, blonde woman beside him. He turns his head sleepily to see a small baby Sammy, strapped into his special chair next to his burly father.

Suddenly the airplane shakes violently.

"Sorry folks, just some turbulence, we are now heading through a small storm. If you could please put on your seatbelts for safety reasons." The captain announces over the speakers.

Dean looks over at his mother, still sleeping soundly, her curls flowing over her face delicately.

The plane shudders, and next thing Dean knows his mother is strapping a mask to his face, the lights are flashing, and everything is a blur.

The plane hits solid ground at a speed over landing average. Dean sees the wing torn from the torso of the plane, he feels the impact of the harsh landing.

Red

Next is fire, what's left of the wing is blazing, and a fire is crawling up from the cockpit. Dean is standing in the midst, while his father tries to pull his mothers jammed seatbelt off of her.

"Dean!" His father yells," take Sammy, go, now!"

Dean cradles his little Brother to his chest as he runs as fast as he can to the shoot out of the airplane.

Blue

°°°

Dean wakes in a cold sweat. His clothes are drenched and clinging to his body. The hair on his arms rise as he feels the cold wind brush by him.

"It was just a dream" he repeats to himself. "Just a dream."

Though he knows its not, its not a dream, its a memory, a memory reawakened by this dreadful accident. Its his childhood, the reason he grew up without so much. 

He was 4. 

4\. 

Dean sits up, and leans his body against the side of the raft. As he's staring into the darkness of his own hand, he feels a wet droplet fall into his palm.

Rain?

He looks up.

A stream of water trickles down his cheek.

Tears.

Dean sits there looking up at the stars, for who knows how long. Then he hears a small croak.

"Dean?"

He quickly wipes off his face with his hands, even if Cas can't see him in the dark, then turns to look at Cas.

Blue.

Blue.

That's what he saw, after all the darkness and fire, he saw blue.

Cas's eyes sparkled in the starlight. The contrast of blue on black. Dean wondered how they were even possible to see when he could barely see his own hand.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing? Are you okay?" Cas asked with a yawn. He stretched his arms as far as he could, and then sluggishly turned over and plopped his head down onto the side of the raft.

"Yeah. I'm fine Cas, go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."

Cas rolled onto his back and yawned again.

Dean sat silently, waiting. 

Finally he heard the steady breathing of a sleeper. He let out a long breath he had unknowingly held in.

"Just a dream." He whispered one more time before slouching back down onto the raft.

The cold air blew straight threw him, and he shivered violently. 

Its colder now.

He felt around for the clothing pieces he had been using as temporary "blankets", but his hand fell instead of the warm body not far from him. Dean scooted over slowly and laid down with his back to Cas. There was a slight tremor, and Dean froze, but then all was still. The warmth of Cas's back directly on his was welcoming. And slowly he slipped into the warmth if sleep.

 

°°°

Once Cas was woken, he had trouble falling back to sleep. He could hear deans steady breathing, and he tried to even out his own to show Dean he was sleeping and not still awake. 

But Dean was still sitting up, Cas could feel it. He wondered if maybe he should turn over again. 

The light had reflected of Deans face, a single streak was running down Deans face, the moon reflected the bright green of Dean's eyes, it also reflected the sliver of water in Dean's eyes.

No matter what Dean said, Cas knew, he was not fine.

Suddenly Cas was broken from thought, the whole raft had shuddered, and then Dean's hand had slid onto Cas's back. It was warm. The warmth slid through Cas to the tips of his toes, and he relaxed slightly, but then it was gone, and replaced with an entire column of warmth. Cas jumped slightly, but aware of his action instantly stopped still. Dean had frozen as well, but now he was slightly pushing into Cas, welcoming the warmth as Cas was doing.

It was amazing. Cas couldn't help but close his eyes and lean into the touch. The cool breeze fluttered threw Cas's hair and the warmth spread through his body, and suddenly all was good.

°°°


End file.
